<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Layla knows everything by Andzia267</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116059">Layla knows everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267'>Andzia267</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Era, Canon Gay Character, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Creepy, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Internalized Homophobia, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She may be weird and creepy, but she knew Rictor more than he knew himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julio Richter &amp; Rahne Sinclair, Julio Richter &amp; Shatterstar, Julio Richter/Rahne Sinclair, Julio Richter/Shatterstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Layla knows everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081070">Layla wie wszystko</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267">Andzia267</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hate my English skills but have this pathetic translation I guess. Every time I have to write 'he' 'she' etc I cry in pain. How to write non monotone sentences in English</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ric shared one too many glances with Rahne, and Layla’s creepy blue eyes were already studying him. She was looking at him as if she has seen all of the future and laughed at his recent deccisions. It was almost like she was more scary than Illyana. It had to do something with them being blondes. Back in his X-Force days, he walked around the mansion and met Frost once. It in fact was a little cold.<br/>He couldn’t help but smile at his memories of a simplier life. With both his powers and Star in it.<br/>Rahne went out of the room and left him with Layla alone.<br/>"Why are you doing it?", she asked with her creepy, all knowing voice "You are gay.”<br/>"Excuse me?" He didn’t explode only because she was a child. If his powers were still here he would shake the whole building probably. Or the entire earth until he found Star and killed him for what he made him. "Just because you know weird stuff, doesn’t mean you know me. Just because my hair are nice it doesn’t mean im gay.”<br/>It’s funny, because after few drinks he told Jaimie otherwise. <br/>"Rahne iis religious, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t lie. Remember that.”, she said and just like that jumped off the desk and left.<br/>Sometimes he had goose bumps just thinking about the fact that she lives under the same roof with them. <br/>—-<br/>A few weeks later Layla was an adult and way more weird than before.<br/>Rictor was openly gay, and Rahne lied to him.<br/>What now? Her comments about marrying Jaimie will be real?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>